Eight Ball
by jtjaforever
Summary: John teaches Teyla how to play pool. Inspired by S3 promo on SciFi. Repost due to changes.


This fic was inspired by the SGA S3 promo on SciFi with Joe Flannigan aka John Sheppard in a pool hall. I know nada about pool. Updating this because after having my pool playing co-worker look over it I had some things to correct. Hopefully I have it down now. No beta. All FB welcome.

Not mine. Don't own them, property of MGM studios

Eight Ball

Teyla walked into the room that Dr. Weir had assigned as a 'rec room' for the Atlantis personnel. Colonel Sheppard suggested it and she had agreed with his thoughts on the need to help ease some of the tension many of the expedition members felt due to the constant threat of the Wraith. It provided an alternate outlet besides the betting pools, card games and DVD's that had been played a thousand times he'd stated.

With the Deadalus enabling transport of goods from earth the room now housed a variety of items to entertain and amuse the expedition members. Teyla understood the point of some of these things, had even found some amusement in some herself, however there were still some she'd found confusing in how it qualified as 'recreation'.

The newest addition to the rec room was a large table on which colored balls where hit about with a stick and a white ball into holes on the table. Teyla had found it confusing, yet many, especially the men had spent hours of their off time engaged in the activity – Colonel Sheppard among the foremost. When Teyla had questioned him about the details of the game he said the best way to explain it was to show her.

So, she stood within the entrance of the room scanning it for the Colonel. There were not many still engaged in activity due to the lateness of the hour therefore she was able to spot the Colonel Sheppard with ease as he leaned over the table in deep concentration.

"Colonel," said Teyla walking up behind him.

John moved the cue suddenly forward missing his designated target.

"Damn," he hissed. Whirling around to face her he covered his mild irritation with a controlled smile, "Teyla, never sneak up on a person who's about to make a shot…not a good thing to do."

"Sorry, I did not mean…"

"Not a problem. I was finishing up anyway."

"Colonel, I must say that I still do not see how hitting these balls about this table into small holes entertaining or relaxing," Teyla said sweeping her arm in an arc to include the table.

"Teyla, we're off the clock, so it's John. As for the fun and relaxation for the most part it provides an opportunity to be with friends, have a few beers," he said as he reach for the chalk, "…amongst other things," he finished with a small cough into his fisted hand.

"I see and what might these other things be?" Teyla asked with a smile.

"Well, sometimes guys, especially on earth might take a date – girl, to play pool in order to get a little…closer."

Teyla had noted this a few times among the different men and women but now found it amusing that the Col…John found this aspect of the game uncomfortable to explain.

"So, why don't we get this lesson started," John said moving the conversation onto a safer topic. He handed her a cue from the rack on the wall and motioned for her to join him at the table.

"The first thing you want to do is get the feel of the cue stick. Hold it in your hand get comfortable with the feel and weight of it much like you taught me to do with the staves we practice with."

Teyla smiled moving the stick back and forth to get the feel of it, this much made sense to her.

John went to the table and racked up the balls, setting the white one in front of the neat triangle of colored ones and one black.

"Now the object of the game is to get all the balls that belong to you into the holes or 'pockets' as they are called before the other player does. The black ball is the last to go it is the 8 ball. The first to get all their balls, then the other players and the eight ball wins the game."

John watched Teyla's face as a variety of expressions crossed her beautiful features – confusion, doubt and then that all time 'strange alien' look. He held his hands up in surrender.

"You'll pick it up as we go. I promise you'll like it." He flashed her one of his most charming smiles which merely got another raised brow in response.

"Okay, you stand close to the table and line up your cue, which is the stick you are holding with the white ball there," John stated pointing to the said object with his own. "You want to hit the white ball aiming it for the first ball in the pyramid. This is called a 'break'. If the person that makes the break gets a ball into a pocket whatever that ball is be it a solid or stripe is the ball he is to play. If that player does not pocket the ball then the next player gets a chance. If he pockets a ball then that is the ball he will play and he gets to play first. If a player pockets more than one then they may choose which balls they want to play."

Teyla still had that 'strange species' look on her face and John figured it wasn't going to go away soon.

"Is there some significance to the formation of the balls on the table?"

"Not really, it just helps the balls to move around the table better," John grinned and rocked back on his heels loving the role reversal and the fact that he was damn if he was going into all that.

"Humm…"

"I'll make the break and you'll get the idea of what I mean."

John took his cue and leaned over the table in the practiced yet casual manner of one comfortable with the game. He carefully lined up the shot and smoothly executed it hitting the white ball breaking the formation. Teyla watched intently from her spot at the side of the table.

"Now," He said walking around the table, "you want to plan how the best way to line up your balls and get them into a pocket. This is called a 'shot'. More experience players tend to go for the harder one first and leave the easy ones for last, but since you're just learning we're start slow."

"Thank you for your consideration Colonel," Teyla said with playful sarcasm.

"No problem," John smiled. "Okay, since I made the break and pocketed a solid colored ball that is what I will play. That will leave you the striped ones."

Teyla nodded her head in understanding.

"Now you don't want the white ball to follow your ball into the pocket and you don't want to miss too many shots because if you do either way you then give the other player the chance to play."

"And that is bad? I thought the purpose of the game was for both players to participate," Teyla asked her brow knotted together again in confusion.

"Yeah, it is, but you also want to win and you can't win if you let the other player get the upper hand. The longer you play, the more balls you pocket and the more opportunity for you to win," John finished with flourish.

Teyla's brow merely furrowed more in frustration. She let out a big sigh.

"You'll understand once you get the hang of it. Alright here's a simple shot. This ball is close to this pocket and the white ball close enough to it for you to pocket the ball without any problem. See, I'll show you how to line it up."

John bent over the table and demonstrated to Teyla the proper form and best way to hit the ball.

"Alright, you give it a try."

Not one to be intimidated by a challenge Teyla moved to the pool table and leaned in imitating the position John had just shown her.

"Col…John are you sure this is the correct position it seems rather…awkward."

John barely heard what she was saying because he was too busy looking at her perfect round bottom.

"John?" Teyla asked looking over her shoulder.

"Humm…ahh...you're fine. You're in a good position to line up the shot. _"Very good,"_ he thought.

"Very well" Teyla turned back to the table. She placed the stick between her fingers as she had watched John do and then poked it hard against the ball. Both balls went flying in opposite directions off the table.

"I…I…think perhaps…," Teyla looked a bit out done.

John hid a smirk and raised his hands. "Hey, it's cool, it happens when you hit it a little too hard." He retrieved the balls and placed them back on the table in their original positions.

"Okay, get back into the position you were in and I'll guide you though the shot – alright?"

"Alright," Teyla said as she leaned back over the table as she had done before this time however John had also leaned in and was almost on top on her.

"Its fine," he whispered in her ear, his head close to hers, "it's the best way for me to show you – a little hands on is necessary."

Teyla swallowed hard hoping he didn't pick up on the sudden intake of breath.

"Very well"

He wrapped one arm across her back his skin touching hers were her top had ridden up. His hand covered hers as it gripped the larger end of the stick and the other came to light on her fingers that held the smaller end.

"Now," he said, his fingers gently adjusting hers over the smaller end of the cue. "Lighten up a bit; you're holding it a bit too tight. There you go. You actually have two ways in which to hold the cue, on top as you saw me do and between the fingers as so."

John adjusted her grip on the cue. "I prefer on top myself, but you may like this way more…may allow you a little more control." He turned his face toward her brushing his lips lightly against her cheek.

Teyla swallowed again, trying hard to keep her voice under control.

"Yes, I see."

"Now, on this end," His hand lightly moved against hers along the long end of the cue, "Make your moves slow and even – sorta 'stroke' it as you line it up with the ball. As you're lining up your shot focus on just the right spot to hit the ball in order to pocket the other where you want it." His voice had grown husky, his heart rate had increased and he was experiencing a little 'pooling' of his own.

"You ready to take that shot?"

Teyla merely nodded, not trusting her voice.

With John's help Teyla guided the shot home pocketing the ball neatly. She nearly knocked John over as she shot up in her excitement.

"I did it," She smiled, one of her 100 watt smiles that he so loved. They now stood face to face.

"I mean… that is to say…I couldn't have done it without your help."

"I'm sure you could, once you get the hang of it," he smiled back. "The more you play and with practice the easier it will become. So, did you change you mind about this being a fun game?" He stepped closer a smile on his face and a hint of something in his eyes.

"I'm beginning to see the attraction to this type of recreation," she returned with a smile. "And you are correct, much practice may be necessary if I wish to play well."

"I will be more than happy to offer my continued assistance as you learn."

"That is most thoughtful of you…John," Teyla moved a little closer herself.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, his voice almost a whisper. They stood merely looking at each other for a few moments.

"Ready to give it another try?" He gave her a sexy grin.

"By all means," Teyla replied.

As John pointed out the next shot, she mused to herself, "_Pool may be a most enjoyable game after all."_


End file.
